


Of Kim Joonmyun's daily routine and midnight movie time

by annarette



Series: The Story of Byun Baekhyun, Do Kyungsoo and Park Chanyeol [3]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Word vomits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 11:47:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5966257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annarette/pseuds/annarette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joonmyeon's daily routine includes taking care of the hyper balls of EXO and Kyungsoo see through their acts, making his leader tired in purpose of having his attention in the midnight</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Kim Joonmyun's daily routine and midnight movie time

**Author's Note:**

> I never get enough of this pairing, for real >=

People have to raise their hats to Kim Joonmyun for his hardwork of being leader of EXO. His daily routine includes waking up his children – EXO members are his lovely children, bunch of brats living under the same roof with him – especially a cranky Byun Baekhyun, duo heavy sleeper Kim Jongin and Park Chanyeol and a whiny Oh Sehun. He leaves kitchen work to Do Kyungsoo, the so-called mama of the group and Kim Jongdae, making a quick breakfast for his eight grown-up children that will probably finish it in five minutes. Only Kim Minseok and Yi Xing already awake before Joonmyun blaring out his personal siren, a rock song that might wake up the entire apartment.

After his children getting ready and he having his daily dose of coffee, he makes sure to check the room – one or two children might sneak to their room, taking a quick nap. They are ready to go to their schedule of the day. No wonder Kim Joonmyun is included in one of the best leaders of Kpop boybands, thanks to an international media online that he doesn’t have any time to read it. He has lot of things on his plate after all.

In the afternoon, Joonmyun has to make sure their schedule going well. He has to prevent big mouths of Baekhyun and Chanyeol not to make jokes in the camera or Jongin sleeping in front of the camera. He also has to keep his ears open for Sehun’s remarks. The rest of his children are so nice that Joonmyun doesn’t need to worry of them. At least this is the way of Joonmyun preserving their career in the meantime.

When the clock strikes at 11 PM – his last schedule ended an hour ago, Minseok, Yi Xing, Jongdae and Jongin go straight to their room, resting their sore limbs after dancing for God-knows-how-many-hours. It happens to Joonmyun too – the leader’s energy to take care of his children depletes to 20%, thanks to duo happy balls of EXO, Byun Baekhyun and Park Chanyeol – making fun of him endlessly that made him tired physically and mentally.

He leaves Kyungsoo in charge of taking care of them before bidding them goodnight, Sehun in tow. Joonmyun trusts Kyungsoo so much that he believes the younger can handle his hyper hyungs. With Sehun’s legs cradling his legs, he goes to the dreamland – saving his energy for another daily routine he has to do.

As the door closes, a cue for the happy balls to have fun with Kyungsoo starts. With their big grins plaster across their face, they sneak behind Kyungsoo; the latter is making their late snack for their midnight movie time. They snake their arms on the youngest’s waist possessively, pinning him against the stove. Kyungsoo see through their acts countless time; his favorite hyungs purposely made his leader tired of their hyper acts so they could have all of his attention without Joonmyun on their way. Their fetish – Jongdae said to Kyungsoo a day ago – of him will never be faded, meant Kyungsoo has to face it every day in his entire life.

“Soo-soo”

“Soo~~” they singsong in Kyungsoo’s ears. Their breath tickles his earlobe and Kyungsoo needs to hold his spoon tightly, preventing himself not to affect with their ministrations.

“What?” Kyungsoo sends a glare that might burn holes in their brain, “Don’t you see I am cooking our snacks?”

“Hurry up, Soo. I am hungry” Chanyeol said, his chiseled jaw pokes Kyungsoo’s crown as he talks. Kyungsoo jabs Chanyeol in the ribs, making the latter yelps cutely. Baekhyun chuckles by the sight. He is indeed a sadistic, Jongdae said to Kyungsoo one day.

“I wonder when the last time you said full, Chanyeol. You and your endless stomach aren’t worthy for Soo-soo’s delicious cooking” Baekhyun snides, the youngest of three chuckles while seeing his favorite hyungs’ bickers.

“YOU – you are the one that isn’t worthy to eat Soo’s cooking. You said the breakfast was too salty and complained to Jongdae”

“I wasn’t – believe me, Soo-soo. Your cooking is the most delicious thing I ever had. Don’t believe this giant oaf” Baekhyun buries his head on Kyungsoo’s shoulder, afraid of Kyungsoo’s little wrath.

“See, he always like this; complaining behind your back but never saying truth on your face, Soo. So called two-faced Byun Baekhyun” Baekhyun slaps Chanyeol’s arm, “Ouch, what’s that for?”

“You deserve that” Baekhyun sticks out his tongue playfully. Chanyeol pinches him in the cheek, his retaliation and the beginning of their childish war. Turning the stove, Kyungsoo sighs before turning his body around, facing his hyungs that glaring each other with chopsticks in their hands.

“Guys, please stop”

“He starts first, Soo”

“No, I am not. He is a big liar, Soo-soo”

“What the ---“

“Stop” Kyungsoo said in a stern voice, making them freeze before facing his favorite dongsaeng’s little wrath “Let’s watch the movie, Hyung” Kyungsoo beams at them; their eyes gleaming in happiness – the effect of word ‘hyung’ successfully prevents the war and Kyungsoo is more delightful to see them civilized. Kyungsoo brings the snacks to living room, Chanyeol and Baekhyun in tow. Flopping down on the couch, Kyungsoo is sandwiched between Chanyeol and Baekhyun after putting ‘Shrek 3’ dvd into the player.

“There, is it nice to be civilized?” Kyungsoo snickers, the older ones nodding eagerly, “Shall we watch the movie, Hyung?”

“Aww, Soo-soo you are so cute” Baekhyun coos, kissing Kyungsoo in the cheek before munching on the snack

“You always be the apple of my eyes, Soo” Chanyeol singsong, kissing Kyungsoo’s raven crown before keeping his eyes on the television.

“I hate you all”

“Love you too” they singsong before leaning their heads on Kyungsoo’s shoulders. Kyungsoo sighs, at least he will have a civilized midnight movie time

“Get your foot down, you giant Yoda” Baekhyun yells, kicking Chanyeol’s foot.

Or maybe not, Kyungsoo massages his head.

As the dawn coming, Joonmyun already has a big smile plastering across his face – Chanyeol and Baekhyun’s head on Kyungsoo’s shoulder with their arms snake around Kyungsoo and the youngest one surprisingly still asleep despite being tangled in possessive grips of his hyung. He then brings out the quilt before draping it over his children sleeping peacefully on the couch.

“I should let them sleep more” Joonmyun said before leaving the three grown-up behind and heading to the bathroom. This is also included in Joonmyun’s daily routine.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy reading, sweety~~


End file.
